


Third Time's A Charm...?

by BadLuckCharm



Series: 7 Days of "Good Omens BFF" [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Falling Apart, M/M, Mild Angst, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckCharm/pseuds/BadLuckCharm
Summary: Aziraphale feels that his relationship with Crowley is falling apart. And he's determined to fix it.





	Third Time's A Charm...?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third installment of '7 Days of "Good omens BFF" ' that the oroginal author did as a personal challenge inspired by this image (neither theirs or mine) :
> 
> http://jean-claude17.deviantart.com/art/Good-Omens-BFF-321956957
> 
> Enjoy reading :)
> 
> I'll shut up now, enjoy reading <3

To be completely honest, when you spend the last six millennium together, your relationship tends to get a bit...stale. And this had become the case with Aziraphale and his demon, Crowley. It wasn't as if they'd planned it to happen, it just did. They were still content to be with each other, that was true, but things had simply fallen into such a routine, that neither could truly remember the last time they were truly  _happy_  to see one another.

Aziraphale didn't like it.

So he decided to observe young couples, searching for new ways to shake things up a bit between him and Crowley. He'd see them, rubbing their noses together. He thought this was slightly odd at first, but who was he to judge?

Later that afternoon, he and Crowley went out to feed the ducks, and they'd run out of breadcrumbs, the angel pulled Crowley close and rubbed his nose against the demon's.

"Angel, do I really even have to ask?" Crowley said. Aziraphale chuckled and kissed the demon.

"Not at all, dear."

~~~

When his first attempt hadn't gone the way he'd expected, Aziraphale tried again and he wasn't going to give up that easily. He went to the park one day while Crowley was out for a tea. He spotted a couple and waited quietly. The woman snuck up behind the man and covered his eyes.

"Guess who!" She shouted. And the man would smile and say her name, and they would kiss. But it wasn't like Crowley and himself would kiss. Their kiss was meaningful, passionate, and full of pure adoration. If he was human, you could almost say Aziraphale was jealous. Humans didn't know how good they had it, being mortal. When you can't die from old age, it's quite hard to feel desperate. The Apocalypse was almost a good thing; it had felt like he and Crowley were mortal. Maybe they shouldn't have stopped it...

Aziraphale shook his head. What a foolish thing to ponder about. Crowley did love him, but it had been years since he’d really shown it, save the Apocalypse. Aziraphale wanted to change this.

So when he went to Crowley that afternoon, he snuck up behind the demon, and covered his eyes.

“Angel...wha-what are you doing?”

“Guess who?” Aziraphale asked in a melodic voice.

"Why would I have to guess? I know it's you Aziraphale." Crowley said flatly. Aziraphale pouted.

"Oh. Well, alright." He walked away, leaving a confused Crowley.

"A-oh, never mind." The demon called after him. The angel didn't even hear.

~~~

So when the angel went to the park on the third day, he was sitting on a bench, wondering if he'd ever mend the bond between him and Crowley that had become shriveled and cracked; dry with old age.

Then he observed a man, walking alone, when a woman (who obviously knew the man) ran up to him, poked the tip of his nose and smiled.

"Surprise!" She squeaked. The man laughed and pulled her into a kiss. Aziraphale brightened at this.

Later that day, while Crowley was scaring his plant (so named Herald, because Aziraphale had taken it upon himself to name Crowley's mistreated plant), Aziraphale popped up next to him.

"Surprise!" The angel sang, poking the tip of Crowley's nose. The demon's eyes were wide.

"What the-" Crowley started, then he shook his head as Aziraphale dropped his finger. "Angel, what's been eating at you these last few days? You only act like this when something is wrong. What is it?" Crowley crossed his arms. The angel was discouraged, it hadn't worked.

"I just wish you would kiss me." He sighed.

"I kiss you all the time, angel."

"No, you don't  _kiss_  kiss me!" Aziraphale threw up his hands, exasperated. "I wish you'd kiss me like you used to, like we did in ancient Rome, back when you still looked at me like..."

"Like what?"

"Like you still wanted me." Aziraphale replied bashfully. Crowley sighed. He was unsure of what to say to the angel. Anything he could say would get him in trouble. Luckily, he didn't have to, for the angel kept talking. "I mean, the last time you really felt for me was the Apocalypse. Do I need to call Adam and tell him that-!" Crowley pulled the angel into a kiss.

"Don't say things like that."

"But-" Aziraphale tried to protest, but Crowley only kissed him harder.

"If you wanted me to want you, you could've just asked."

"Want me?"

"Just like Rome."

_~fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> **Note: This fic belongs to another author, I'm posting this here on their request, with their full permission and consent.**
> 
> Stay safe lovelies, and if you comment I'll be sure to pass the message to the original author :) They and I love you guys.


End file.
